An older liking
by stratgirl
Summary: Troy takes on a Gabriella who has more issues than he could have imagined, will he stick with her and will she believe his love for her when he's not there?


Gabby groaned, why had she always taken a liking to older boys? They always pretended they were ready for anything you threw at them, until you did throw a bomb shell. She was pregnant, three months to the football captain of East High, last years football captain, he was in college now.

Gabby, you have to meet Chad. Tonight, his so gorgeous, he can't wait to meet you. Taylor said.

Tay, I… don't really think tonights a good one. Gabby said.

Why not? Gabby, please. She said.

Fine, but only for a little while. I have to talk to mum later tonight. Gabby said.

Gabby, in jeans and a t shirt followed Taylor who was wearing a dress into the hottest hang out place in Alereque.

There he is! Taylor said, sliding into the booth, the same side as Chad and letting Gabby sit opposite, and next to some other guy.

Gabby, this is Chad, and that's his friend Troy. Taylor said, before she kissed Chad.

It's nice meeting you, we've heard lots about you. Troy said.

Terrific. Gabby replied.

After twenty minutes of Gabby and Troy talking while Chad and Taylor made out.

Want to get out of here? Troy asked.

Sure. Gabby replied.

So… want to go get coffee? He asked.

I… should be getting home, I'll have a big lecture from my Mum tonight and… I need a good nights sleep so… She said.

Home it is. He said, leading her to a car.

Oh, it's only a few blocks, I'll walk. She said.

I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate me letting you walk home by yourself in the dark. He said.

Lucky I don't have one then isn't it? Gabby said, beginning to walk down the block, Troy following.

But… Taylor said you were dating Scott… the football captain of last year. Troy said.

Well, I think… it's clear to say that we broke up. Gabby said.

Why? He asked.

He said, he was ready to deal with things… that he wasn't. He backed out on his promise. Gabby said.

Do you want to talk about it? He asked.

He promised me, if anything happened, he'd you know help out… but… when I told him the worst case scenario, he called me some names and told me never to bother him again. Gabby said.

Is… it… maybe what I think? He asked.

That my eighteenth birthday is in three weeks and I'm pregnant, yeah. Gabby replied.

Hey, okay, my Mum's forty and she's pregnant… He said.

But she'd be married, she doesn't have to report to her Mum. Gabby said.

Your Mum will be fine Gabby, hey it's not your fault that Scott can't get his act together. He said.

You haven't met my Mum. Gabby said.

Well… if she takes it really badly, you've got Taylor, and Chad and I. He said.

Come on, I've known you for half an hour and Chad… well, I feel like I know enough about him but…met him for two seconds. Gabby said.

You know if you ever need anything though you've got us right, I mean… I will voluntarily beat him up, I've hated the asshole ever since prep. He said.

Thanks, but… no violence. Gabby said.

You seem like the last person who deserves it. He said, swinging his jacket over her shoulders as she shivered.

Thanks. She said softly.

Maria Montez frowned at her daughters confession, not knowing what to say.

I don't know what to say. She said.

I'm so sorry Mami. Gabby said.

Gabbi sweet heart, I never did like him. She said.

I know Mami, I'm so stupid. Gabby said.

I don't blame you… it'll be okay. She said, hugging her daughter.

Where did you and Troy go last night? Taylor asked.

He walked me home. Gabby said.

Scott will be pissed. Taylor said.

Scott and I broke up. Gabby replied, getting her books and heading to class.

What? Why? Tayor asked.

Because I hate him. Gabby replied.

Okay… Taylor replied.

SO… you want to double again tonight? Chad wants to shout. She said.

Not really. Gabby replied.

Come on, all of his friends are going to be there, I don't want to be… alone. She said.

You've got Chad! Gabby said.

I know but… please? She said.

I'll have to check with Mum. Gabby said.

But you never check with her. Taylor said.

I know but… she's asked that I be a little more… Communicative. Gabby said as she got her vibrating phone out of her pocket.

Hey Ella, want to help me sit through Chad and Taylor making out? How'd it go with your Mum?

Oh…. Troy asked for your number. She said.

I guessed. Gabby said.

How? She asked.

He just texted me.

Mum… little shocked, said she didn't blame me but she didn't know what to say… Tay's already asked, I think I'll check with Mum.

See told you she'd at least be okay about it. Does Taylor know?

No… can't bring myself to tell Miss. anti teenage pregnancy.

Ouch. I expect to be godfather you know that right?

Your top of the list.

Alright, pick you up at seven ;)

Gabby got home to see her Mum already home.

Oh oh. She thought, not inviting Taylor in.

Do you want to get ready together? She asked, eyeing her bag in the back seat.

Sorry, can't… Mum wants to spend time with me before she goes away again. Gabby said, rushing out of the car.

Your home early. Gabby said as she walked in.

We've got a doctors appointment in half an hour to check on my grandchild, and we've got to find a dress for you tonight, Taylor texted me and asked if she could "borrow you" I said of course. Maria said.

She what? Gabby asked.

Why…? Maria asked.

I said that I had to check with you, I thought you'd be angry at me… I didn't think she'd personally ask you. Gabby said.

Gabby, sweet heart, I was only a few years older when I had you and I can remember how my parents reacted, my Mum kicked me out and… I went to live with your Dad… we were never compatible… I don't want you feeling as if you can't stay here, I'd rather you here than with him. She said.

Well… that wasn't even an option… he told me to stay away from him when I told him. Gabby said.

Gabriella, your about three months pregnant. The doctor said.

Is it healthy? Maria asked.

It's about the right size… The doctor replied.

Any sign? Maria asked.

Not yet Maria, maybe next month. The doctor said.

Does Taylor know? Her Mum asked as they looked at dresses.

Not yet… Gaby said.

I know she says it's irresponsible for girls to get pregnant at a young age, but Gabby she knows it wasn't your fault.

I know Mum… I just… didn't know if you'd let me keep it. Gabby said.

Gabby, it's your choice. I support you more in keeping it than not. She said.

I can't imagine getting rid of it. Gabby said.

So do you want a lift tonight? Maria asked.

Um… one of Taylor and Chad's friends is picking me up. Gabby replied.

Male? She asked.

Yes… just friends. Gabby said.

What if he wants more in a few months? She asked.

Come on, as if, he knows. Gabby said.

Just… no sex after your 6 months okay? She asked.

Mum, as if anyone would want to have sex with me now anyway? Gabby said, grabbing her clutch.

And… no alcohol. Maria reminded.

I know Mum. Gabby replied as the doorbell rang.

Can I please meet him? Maria asked.

Hey. Gabby said as she opened the door.

Hey. You look great. Troy said.

Thanks… um… my Mum wants to… say hello. Gabby said.

Sure. He replied, having heard the conversation.

Hi, I'm Maria. She said.

Troy. Troy said, shaking her extended hand.

Do you know where your going tonight? She asked.

Uh… I believe Alzono's. Troy said.

They sell alcohol to just about anyone… Maria thought.

Don't worry, I will ensure your daughter doesn't have a drop of alcohol. Troy said, knowing what she'd be thinking.

Okay… I want her back before… two. Maria said.

Sure Mrs Montez. He replied.

Troy opened the door for Gabby and she got in before he followed.

Sorry… Mum has no idea about curfews. Gabby said.

It's cool, mine was always 11 and that sucked, two is… awesome. He said.

I would be asleep standing up by two. Gabby said.

Me too. It's okay I'll have you home by midnight. He said.

So she's taking it okay? He asked.

Okay? She's taking it better than me. I got home today and she was home and I was like oh oh…. But she'd booked a doctors appointment, and wanted to take me out to get a new dress… she told me she supports me more in keeping it than having an abortion which is good because I thought she might make me do that. Gabby said.

She sounds cool Gab. He said as they pulled up to Chad's car, where Chad and Taylor were making out.

Ew. Gabby said, getting out.

Just don't look it's better. He said.

It's not as if she'd noticed if I went home. Gabby muttered as she and Troy walked inside.

Hey guys, this is Gabby, Taylor's friend. Troy said to a table of twenty or so year olds.

Hey Gabby! They said together.

That's Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Martha and Ryan. He said.

Hi guys. Gabby said as Chad and Taylor walked in.

Hey, I didn't know you were here. Taylor said, hugging Gabby.

Of course not. Troy replied, pulling a chair out for Gabby and himself.

Huh? Chad asked.

You were both making out in Chad's car when we pulled up… next to you may I add. Troy said.

Jealous. Chad said.

Please. Troy replied.

So… your Mum let you come? Taylor asked.

Yeah… after you called she couldn't resist. Gabby replied.

She said she'd just put in for a new job where she won't need to travel. Taylor said.

Really? She didn't tell me, that's really cool, I hope she gets it. Gabby said.

But… then she'll be home more Gabby. Taylor said.

Which is… good isn't it? Troy asked.

Not really, Gabby has the best parties when her Mum's not home! Taylor said as Gabby's phone rang.

Sorry. She said, excusing herself and going over to a quieter area.

Hello. She said.

Sorry, only me. Maria said.

Hey Mum. Gabby said.

I changed my mind… I don't need to set you a curfew… your responsible enough to… She began.

Mum, I'll be home by eleven, at the latest okay? Gabby asked.

Troy seems… She began.

Mum. Friends! Gabby said.

I approve that's all I'm saying Gabby. She said.

So… the… new job? Gabby asked.

Okay… yes I did get a new job, I will tell you all about it tomorrow, Aunty Anna's coming in tomorrow with Jess, maybe you can hang out with them? She said.

Alright, I won't be too late. Gabby said.

Who was it? Taylor asked.

My Mum… my cousin's coming to see me tomorrow. Gabby said.

Jess? Taylor asked.

Yeah. Gabby replied.

Troy opened the car door for Gabby.

Thanks, I can get doors myself you know? She asked.

I know, but… so can I. He replied.

Maria walked into Gabby's room to tell her they had to leave for the airport.

I can't come. Gabby said.

Why not? Maria asked.

I show. I swear, it clings. Everything clings. Gabby said, throwing a pile of tops on the floor.

Gabby… you didn't just blow out over night… how about a jumper? Maria asked.

Jessica had begged to go to the mall as soon as she landed, so Maria agreed to drop them off at the mall, giving Gabby extra money to buy herself something new.

This is so exciting! I haven't seen you in ages! Jess said as soon as they walked in to the mall.

Gabby Gabby Gabby! Taylor said running over to her, Chad and a very bored looking Troy following.

Jess looked Troy up and down, deciding she liked what she saw.

Hitting the mall already, it's ten am. Troy said.

Mum woke me up. Gabby replied.

Ah… figures. He replied.

Then… I took ages trying to find something to wear. Gabby said.

And she still ended up wearing a baggy hoodie! Jess said.

It looks nice, I like it. Troy said.

It's kind of boganny. Taylor said.

Let's all have pick on me day! What would you have worn if you were me Taylor? Gabby asked.

Gabby, it's going to be 25 degrees and your in a hoodie, a tank top? Taylor asked.

The group started walking through the mall, Jess talking to Taylor and Troy and Gabby dawdling behind.

SO… you started showing? He asked.

Showing? Nothing fits. Gabby said.

It'll be okay. I promise. Troy said.

How can you tell me it'll be okay? Your not the one dealing with this? And with her! Gabby said meaning Taylor.

Are you and Troy having a baby? Jess asked.  
What? NO! Gabby said.

Scott? Taylor asked.

Gabby lay in her room, her Mum had told her she could have the week off school if Gabby felt it necessary. Taylor had yelled at her at the mall about being irresponsible and how she should get an abortion and she'd run as fast as she could all the way home, Jess had avoided her ever since, then flown home. She'd gone out for dinner with Taylor and Chad on the last night and Troy had brought her home, Jess even kissing him when they were in his car! (Yes, Gabby was looking out her window!)

Apparently, Troy had tried to visit the other day but Maria came to ask Gabby first and she said she didn't want to see him, so he left.

The doorbell rang and Gabby knew it would be Taylor, school was over and she would inevitably be bringing Gabby's "homework".

Gabby, I know your home! She called.

Am not. Gabby thought from the couch where she was watching Juno.

I can hear the TV! She yelled louder.

Go away! Gabby called back.

Let me in. She called, banging on the door.

Gabby got her doona and went to go to her bedroom when her Mum walked in, Taylor and Troy behind her.

No way. Gabby said, running up the stairs and slamming her bed room door, locking the door.

Gabby snuggled herself in her bed, ignoring the noise coming from Taylor outside, she couldn't stand seeing her right now.

Before she knew it, she was dozing off.

Hey, Gab… Troy said, rubbing her cheek.

How'd you get in here? Gabby asked.

Balcony. He replied.

Stalking? She asked.

No… just checking on you. He said.

Checking on me? I need to be checked on?

Gabby, you can't lock yourself away for the next six months. He said, passing her a tub of ice cream and a spoon.

What's this for?

Taylor brought it. She's sitting downstairs crying. Your Mum had to run to the store. I know your scared okay? And that's alright but… Taylor wanted to try today… she wanted to be here for you and now she's upset cos your fighting. And I… god I've always been here for you and you just ran the other day… I couldn't even keep up and you've refused to see me, what have I done Gabby? He said.

I… thought you might have actually wanted to be my friend… but… it seems your everyone's friend and you're there for everyone. Gabby said.

Is this about Jess kissing me? He asked.

No, god I just… your so nice to everyone I feel like you just feel sorry for me so… you feel like you need to be around. Gabby said.

Gabby, when you sat next to me that first night I thought I like her… she's really sweet, she's not slutty she's not throwing herself at me and that's attractive. When we were walking home, you were so honest and cute and uncertain and you trusted me… you'd only known me for half an hour but you trusted me with that. Gabby, you're the kind of girl I've always dreamt about… He said.

It just so happens that someone else knocked me up. Gabby said.

I don't not like you cos' your pregnant. He said.

Why don't you like me then? Gabby said.

I do like you. A lot. He said.

Sure, you… Mr. Can get anyone likes me. Gabby said jokingly.

You'll learn to believe me… did you notice I didn't open the car door for your cousin? He asked.

No… Gabby said.

That's cos I didn't. He replied, snuggling the doona round her and picking her up.

What are you doing? Gabby asked.

Taking you to see Taylor, I don't want you feeling sick over eating that tub of ice cream all by yourself. He said.

I wouldn't be! Gabby said.

Okay, you win. No you wouldn't be but… you guys have been best friends since kinder, just like Chad and I. He said.

Troy sat on the couch, with Gabby on his lap next to Taylor.

Hi… Taylor said timidly.

Hello. Gabby replied, passing her a spoon.

Taylor laughed at the way it was over already and dug in with Gabby.

You know what would be really good with this ice cream? Gabby asked.

What? Troy asked.

Choc chip cookies. Gabby replied.

Ew Gabby, it's blueberry ice cream! Taylor said.

At least it's not pickles or… corn relish. Troy replied.

I had toast with corn relish for lunch. Gabby replied.

Ew. Taylor said again.

Trust me, gets worse… my Mum once had a jelly, corn relish and pickled onion sandwich. Troy said.

What? Taylor asked, trying not to throw up.

And she's still got three months to go. He replied.

She sounds nice. Gabby said.

She has white bread with chocolate sauce and banana… He said.

Oh that sounds good. Taylor said.

So is this ice cream your girls regular pick me up? Troy asked.

Dumping's, bad marks, bitchy people, you name it, we have it. Taylor said with a mouthful.

Chad and I just throw it out… He said, puzzled.

Too energetic. Gabby said.

I'm a bad shot, could hit the baby. Taylor said again with a mouthful.

The scary thing is you probably would. Gabby replied.

Yeah… knowing my luck. Taylor replied.

So… your Mum got her new job to be home more for you? Taylor asked.

Yeah… Gabby replied.

So is she going to be your birthing class partner, cos… if she won't be, I will. Taylor said.

Thanks Miss Anti teenage pregnancy. Gabby replied, hugging her.

I'm only anti them because they're not responsible enough to deal with the outcome… but… I know that you'll be okay. Right? Taylor asked.

Right. Troy replied.

The way your talking anyone would think you're the Dad. Taylor said.

I'm first in line for Godfather. Troy said proudly.

You've already got the job. Gabby said.

Well, I'm Godmother then. Taylor said.

Yeah yeah, babies not even born yet. Gabby said.

Gabby fell asleep on Troy's lap, while Taylor was still talking.

I'm just going to take Sleeping Beauty to bed. Troy said, gently lifting her up again.

Troy lay Gabby on her bed and made sure she was covered by the doona before kissing her forehead.

Gabby stirred that morning and rolled over, still in her clothes from the night before she looked at her watch.

5.30.

Your joking. Gabby thought making a dash to the toilet.

Oh Gabby. She said, patting her back as she emptied her stomach over the bowl.

Maria had announced her "last" away from home trip two days after Gabby's morning sickness had started.

She had to go away for a week to Canada.

How about Troy or Taylor stay with you? They could take turns or they could both stay over. Lucille said.

Your consenting to a male staying over? Gabby asked.

Well… what can you do Gabby? It's not like he can impregnate you. Maria said, hugging her daughter.

Troy pulled up outside Gabby's house. Maria had called and said she would be leaving in half an hour, and Troy decided to come and take shift.

Maria opened the door, in a frenzy.

What's wrong? Troy asked.

I haven't packed and I think Gabby's sulking. She said.

Blueberry? Troy asked as he walked into the lounge room to see Gabby on the couch eating ice cream.

Double choc Brownie. Gabby replied.

With extra chocolate sauce? He asked, seeing the sauce bottle.

It wanted chocolate. Gabby said

Troy can you take Gabby to her appointment this afternoon? I've left money on the bench for shopping. Call me if anything happens. She said.

Sure. Troy replied.

Taylor, Troy and Gabby sat in the waiting room.

Want me to stay out here? Troy asked.

No… you can come in. Gabby replied.

Do you want to know what your having Gabriella? The doctor asked.

Yes please. Gabby said.

Your having a baby girl Gabriella. She said.

Can we call her Jemma? Please pretty please? Taylor asked.

Or Bridget. Taylor said on the way home in Troy's car.

I don't know yet. Can we see what she looks like? Gabby asked.

That won't stop me brain storming. Gabby said.

Just wait till my Mum finds out, she's having a girl too. Troy said.

Aw… they can be friends. Taylor said.

The gangs having a barbecue at my house tomorrow (Saturday) want to come? Troy asked Gabby.

Doesn't that mean your parents too? Gabby asked

Yeah… but they'll love you. Troy said.

A pregnant eighteen year old? Gabby asked

My Mum was twenty when she had me. Troy said.

But married! Gabby said.

You don't have to come, but… I'd really like it. Troy said.

Can I think about it? Gabby asked.

Sure. Troy replied.

Mum, if Gabby comes can you be extra nice to her? Troy asked.

Why wouldn't I be nice? She sounds lovely. Lucille said.

She's kinda pregnant. Troy whispered.

Pregnant? Jack asked.

To her ex boyfriend… don't worry. Troy said.

What's he doing? Lucille asked.

The ex boyfriend? Nothing. He told her to stay away from him and called her all sorts of things. Troy said.

And her parents?

Her Mum, is supportive. Troy said.

Taylor, I don't know if I can go… I mean look at me! Gabby said.

Gabby, you look lovely. Come on. Taylor said.

I don't. I look, pregnant. Gabby said.

Well, duh! You made brownie and everything! Let's go. Troy's going to love the dress. Come on. Taylor said.

Lucille went to open the door as more of Troy's friends arrived.

Chad! She said hugging him.

Hey Luce! He said.

Everyone else is here. You must be Taylor, and you must be Gabby! She said hugging Gabby.

Hi. Gabby said.

I've heard so much about you! Lucille said.

GABBY! TAYLOR! Sharpay called, hugging them both.

Oh my god, look at you, your massive! She exclaimed.

Thank you Sharpay. Lucille exclaimed.

Both of you! She added.

Thanks… I think. Gabby replied.

Let's go and eat this brownie before Troy realizes… Chad his outside. Lucille said, leading the girls to the kitchen.

Chocolate is just the best thing in the world. Lucille said.

Sure is Mum. Troy replied coming in to the kitchen and taking the first piece of brownie before he swung an arm around Gabby.

How was the sleep over? He asked, since Taylor had slept over last night.

Fattening. Taylor said.

Fattening? Troy asked.

We ate an entire batch of brownies, two tubs of ice cream and a pizza. Taylor said.

This baby is making me fat. Taylor added.

And your not even carrying it. Gabby replied.

Did you eat the vegetables? Troy asked.

Oh yeah, we smothered them in gravy. They were really good. Taylor said.

Right, that's the last time you two girls are left alone. Troy said.

We didn't have lollies, or chips. Gabby said.

Or Alcohol. We didn't drink! Taylor said.

Invite me next time! Sharpay said.

So how's she going? Troy asked as Gabby and he stood outside.

Actually, this morning is the only morning in the last week I haven't had morning sickness. Gabby said.

Really? Troy asked.

(Imagine Gabby is 5 months pregnant now)

Goodmorning. Troy said opening her blinds.

Good night Troy. Gabby groaned.

Have I got some news for you! He said.

What is it? Gabby asked.

The Lakers asked me to sign with them. Troy said.

The Lakers? Gabby asked.

The Lakers. My dream team since I was old enough to say basketball. He said.

Wow, that's great Troy. Gabby said.

I leave tomorrow to settle in before the start of the season. He said.

That's really impressive Troy, you should be proud of yourself. Gabby said.

Taylor walked into Gabby's bedroom.

You want to come to the airport? I'm saying goodbye to Chad too. Taylor said.

I don't really feel like it, you go ahead. Gabby said.

Taylor arrived at the airport and found the terminal.

Hey gorgeous. Chad said.

Hey. Taylor said.

Where's Gabby? Chad asked.

She didn't feel like coming. Taylor said.

Hey Tay, where's Ella? Troy asked.

At home… she wasn't up to coming. Taylor said.

Oh, she was okay yesterday. Troy said.

Sore back. Taylor replied.

Taylor, Gabby and Maria were watching basketball on TV, Troy and Chad were playing.

You miss him don't you? Maria asked Gabby.

I just didn't think he was going anywhere in a hurry. Gabby replied.

He'll be back. Taylor replied.

It's six hours on a plane, it's not that long Gabby. Maria said.

I think she's ready. Gabby said.

Ready? Taylor asked.

Come on sweetie, she'll be here before you know it. Maria said to her daughter who was in a lot of pain.

You'll forget all about the pain when she's here. Lucille said.

Think of your normal clothes. Taylor said.

Gabby held Bella in her arms and smiled as she moved up and down with each breath.

She's so gorgeous Gabby. Taylor said.

She's pretty cute. Gabby replied, Lucille had gone home to Laura and Maria was just ducking home to get some more things for Gabby.

Do you think he'll call? Gabby asked.

I don't know Gabby, but… if he doesn't, more fool him. Taylor replied.

I miss him. Gabby said.

Gabby sat at home with Bella, she'd been home from hospital for two days

Bella was being good, she'd sleep for 6 hours at night.

Maria had time off to help Gabby get used to things and Lucille had already brought Laura round for their first play date. Bella was asleep at the time. But it was Troy she hadn't heard from in four months.

How about when she's three months old we go to LA? Maria asked.

No… if he wanted to have anything to do with me, he could call or email… Gabby said.

Gabby was sitting in front of the TV on her first day home alone with Bella, breast feeding her (it was Taylor's requirement that Gabby at least try) and watching TV.

Troy, your one of two players who doesn't seem to have a big party life being a Laker, is there any reason for that?

Well… Chad has a girlfriend back home… and I… just want to do the right thing, I'm here to play basketball not muck around…

Is there a girl in your life back home?

Yeah… but I kind of left things unsorted so… I don't know if she'll still be there when I get home.

You and Chad are going home in a few weeks before the semi's right? The interviewer asked.

Yeah, it'll be about time… I've got a new baby sister to go home to and… my friends due to have a baby any day so… yeah I can't wait to go home, hopefully I'll get there just before the babies due. Troy said.

Due to… I've got a baby. Gabby said, patting Bella's back.

A very cute one. Gabby added.

Taylor called round that afternoon with a letter Chad had sent her, which only seemed to make Gabby more upset.

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shown it to you. Taylor said.

No, I'm glad you did. Gabby replied.

Chad said he misses you. Taylor replied as her phone rang.

Hello. She said.

Hey babe… Troy calm down. He said.

What's wrong Chad? Taylor asked.

Lucille sent us an email. Chad said.

Isn't Laura cute? Taylor asked.

Yeah, she's gorgeous. Lucille said that Gabby was doing fine. He said.

Yeah, she's doing great. I knew she'd be okay. Taylor said, looking at Bella who was asleep on Gabby's chest.

Listen, Troy's packing a suitcase because he's bribed coach for the game off so he can definitely be there… can you not tell Gabby? Chad asked.

Chad, that's… sweet of him, but… Bella was born two weeks ago. She was three and a half weeks early, tell him that maybe if he'd kept in contact with Gabby he'd know but since she thinks he doesn't care at all, he didn't know. Taylor said, hanging up.

Tay, don't fight with Chad over it please. Gabby said.

Gabby, Chad will call me back in a few minutes okay? He and Troy need to think over the fact that both of them have pretty much pretended we don't exist, and if they want us it's not good enough. You have a gorgeous baby and Troy wanted to be there, but… because we didn't know we didn't bother to tell him. Taylor said.

Taylor went and got a pint of blueberry icecream out of the freezer and her and Gabby ate some.

Is she really here already? Troy's flipping. XOX Chad

Yeah she's really here.

No hugs and kisses?

You kind of forgot about me too.

Can you send Troy a photo?

Taylor flicked through her phone and sent Chad the photo of Gabby in hospital with Bella.

What do you think will happen? Gabby asked.

Troy's going to feel awful…

Gabby was home with Bella the next day when someone rang the doorbell.

Coming. She called out, getting off the couch and went to the door.

Delivery for Gabriella Montez? The delivery person asked.

That's me. Gabby said.

He handed her a pram bassinet which was full, and a bunch of flowers.

Thank you. Gabby said.

Gabby pulled the card out, and ripped the envelope open.

Gabby,

I know nothing I can say or do will make up for me not talking to you or being there for the birth. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I miss you so much Gabby, I'll be home in a week and hopefully then I can meet Bella Bee and we can talk. In the mean time, the lady in the shop said this bassinet fitted the pram we found that day, and in it is a jacket of mine, so Bella can get used to my smell. I want you in my life Gab, I know I haven't proved that in the last few months but I really do. I love you.

P.S. They can't send blue berry ice cream. Sorry.

Gabby got her phone out and went to new messages.

Taylor has been keeping the supply up. Thank you for the present but I don't want to be showered in gifts I just want to see you.

Hey. Taylor said walking in that afternoon.

Hey, want to go for a walk? Gabby asked.

Is Bella up? Taylor asked, surprised she was usually napping around now.

No… I put her in her bassinet about an hour ago. Gabby said.

Wow, when'd you get that? Taylor asked.

Um… some delivery guy dropped me off a parcel today. Gabby said.

And the flowers? Taylor asked.

Yep, them too. Gabby said.

He must be making some money. Taylor said.

Let's go. Taylor added.

Gabby left a note for her Mum and they took Bella to the shop to get some more nappies.

Did he say anything? Taylor asked.

I knew you'd want to read it. Gabby said, passing it to her as they walked out of the house.

Gabby and Taylor just walked into the supermarket when Sharpay ran up behind them squealing.

GABBY! GABBY! GABBY! She yelled, making Bella wake up and cry.

Gabby got her out of the pram and held her, and she stopped crying.

Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Sharpay said.

It's okay. Gabby said as Sharpay carefully hugged her and Taylor.

Troy's flying in tonight, did you know? Sharpay asked.

No… Gabby replied.

His Mum is in a tizz and called me, I have to stock their pantry, Laura's keeping her up all night and she's taking longer to get her out of the car. Sharpay said as Lucille walked in with Laura in a pouch on her chest.

Gabby! Lucille said.

Hey. Gabby said.

Did Sharpay tell you? Lucille asked.

Yeah… Gabby replied.

Your most welcome to come to our house tonight girls, the boys are flying in tonight for three days and going back for their next game. Lucille said.

Oh um… Taylor said.

No buts, six pm… barbecue. It won't be late and Bella can always have a nap in her bassinet. Lucille said.

Okay… we'll come. Taylor said.

Alright, well we'll probably see you in one of the aisles, I have to get things for tonight! She said.

Sure, bye. Gabby said.

Why don't they ever tell us anything? Taylor asked texting Chad.

So your coming back tonight are you?

Tay, I wanted to surprise you… Can I pick you up? We've got a barbecue at the Bolton's.

Lucille told us. Five fifty – Gabby's house. We can walk.

Okay, I love you, we're boarding. Kisses.

Gabby sat a box of nappies on Bella's pram and jiggled her, getting a little smile out of her.

Taylor, she's smiling. Look. Gabby said.

Pass me the pram, sorry… Taylor said seeing Gabby holding Bella and pushing her pram.

What else do we need? Taylor asked.

Gabby fed Bella and went for a shower while Taylor looked after Bella, Maria had to work later but had called to check on Gabby.

Gabby changed into a t shirt and some jeans, so if Bella needed a feed she could, and set out a new outfit for her, a new little fleecy romper.

Hey sweetie, come here. Gabby said, taking her from Taylor.

Gabby changed her while Taylor put make up on and Gabby packed the nappy bag before putting Bella in the pram with her blanket over her.

They're here. Taylor called out.

Just a sec. Gabby replied, grabbing her mobile phone and house keys. Maria had offered to pick the girls up later that night and drop Taylor home but just in case.

Hey. Troy said walking into the lounge where Gabby was getting Bella ready.

Hi. Gabby said.

So the bassinet's useful? He asked.

Thank you. Gabby said.

I wanted to get it the day we saw it… Is this my gorgeous girl? Troy asked, poking his head in.

Hey Bella. He said, patting her cheek with his thumb.

I missed you. Troy said, hugging Gabby.

I missed you too. Gabby replied.

God, where's your bump gone? He asked, picking her up.

You didn't see me at the end. Gabby said.

I bet you looked beautiful. Troy said.

Are you two love birds ready to go? Taylor called out.

Is it G rated out there yet? Gabby called back.

HAHAHA… Your so funny. Taylor said walking in, Chad behind her.

I'm hungry. Chad said.

I'll grab desert and meet you at the door. Taylor said.

Alright. Gabby replied, putting her things under the pram in the basket.

Can I carry her? Troy asked.

If you want. Gabby said, getting her out of the pram.

Troy's getting clucky. Chad said as Gabby pushed the pram out the door.

She's smiling at me. Troy said.

Chad piggy backed Taylor the kilometer or so to the Bolton's house and Troy carried Bella, who soon fell asleep.

She's so cute. Troy said.

Duh, so she'd wanna be after that labour. Taylor said.

Troy and Chad looked at her.

I didn't stay for that long, left her to the Mum's, started feeling sick. Taylor said.

Taylor, you left before my water even broke… before anything happened. Gabby said.

I know, but the thought of you… getting her out was… not nice. Taylor said.

You didn't have to do it. Gabby said.

SO… have you been watching our games? Chad asked.

Only got half of the last one… Gabby decided it was time to go to the hospital, and we weren't going to say but there's still the last quarter. Taylor said.

I caught an interview the other day. Gabby said.

You didn't tell me that. Taylor said.

It was just of non party boy Troy. Gabby said.

You… watched that? Troy asked.

You would be surprised how much television I have watched in the last three weeks. Gabby said.

So… do I still have that girl at home? Troy asked.

She's laying low… Gabby replied as a car pulled up along side them and a woman jumped out with a camera.

Mr. Bolton is this the baby you wanted to be at the birth of? She asked.

Troy slipped the outside of his jacket around Bella to shield her.

What baby? He asked, walking up his front lawn and letting Gabby go in in front of him.

Gabby took Bella while Troy greeted his friends who had arrived since he'd gone to get Gabby.

Ten minutes later Troy had Bella again and Gabby was talking to Taylor.

Babe, she's going to be shocking when she's older, if I was a girl she'd be groping me. Troy said.

You'll get used to it. Taylor replied, having been "groped" a few times.

Every time Bella was hungry she did it.

Thanks, I've got her. Gabby said taking her.

Gabby took her into Laura's room and slid the door shut, Laura now about 4 months old was being centre of attention in the lounge as she was passed around.

Where'd she go? Troy asked.

To feed Bella. Taylor replied.

But… why'd she run off? Troy asked.

She doesn't want to do it in front of everyone, do you blame her? Taylor asked.

Okay. He said.

Troy walked into Laura's room just as Gabby finished feeding Bella and was burping her.

So that's where you are. Troy said.

Yeah. Gabby replied.

Hey sweetheart. Troy said to Bella.

Your really good with her. Gabby said.

Duh, I'm not favourite god father for nothing. He said.

I was wondering if you'd like to come on a date with me tomorrow. Troy said.

I can't leave Bella with anyone sorry, not yet. Gabby replied.

No, no no, I wanted her to come anyway. Troy replied.

With the media out there? Where do you plan on going? Gabby asked

The Media… I hate them I swear. He said.

Your place, I'll bring lunch. He said.

Okay… Gabby said.

She's gorgeous Gabby. Troy said as Gabby got ready to leave that night.

She's pretty cute hey? Gabby asked.

Just like you. Troy said, kissing Gabby's nose.

Where's your Mum? He asked.

Got caught up at work… it's only a ten minute walk, we'll be fine. Gabby said.

Stay here, don't go anywhere. He said.

Two minutes later he came back with some car keys.

To the garage girls, I don't want you walking home with the paparazzi outside okay? He asked.

Bella… Gabby began.

Will be okay in Laura's car seat for a second… Troy replied.

Troy carefully put Bella in Laura's car seat so Gabby could do her up as he put the pram in the boot.

Gabby carried Bella inside and Troy carried her pram following her in while Chad and Taylor began making out on the patio.

I'm sorry I haven't been around much. He said.

It's… ok, I've just missed having you constantly around. Gabby said.

Well, basketball season is over in three weeks, but… I was wondering if you, your Mum, Bella and Taylor would come with my Mum, Dad and Laura to the final… He said.

Your not even in yet. Gabby said.

And if I don't get in, I'll need a hug won't I? He asked.

I'll talk it over with Mum. Gabby said.

Okay… but it's all paid for okay? No being stingy on what you pack… okay? He asked

Alright, but I'll pay you back…

No you won't… Gabby if I could, I'd pick you and Bella up and move you to my apartment, but… I know that it's probably not the best thing to do, right now I'm not home much and you need Taylor and your Mum… but… in the next few seasons, I want you with me… He said.

Troy, we haven't even dated yet. Gabby said

I know we're gonna get along just fine. He replied.

Taylor stood at the airport with Bella's bag over her shoulder and Bella cradled in her arm as Gabby did a nervous wee.

Hey are you going to be a good girl on the plane? You know how much Aunty Taylor gets upset when you cry. Taylor told her.

Do you think that's going to work? Jack Bolton asked her.

Hopefully. Taylor replied.

Hey gorgeous, what has she been saying to you? Gabby asked Bella taking her from Taylor.

Bella, now six weeks old looked at her Mum.

I just asked her not to cry on the plane. Taylor said.

Gabby and Lucille have window seats, Maria your next to Gabby, Taylor the aisle. Jack said, giving them their tickets.

Why does Gabby get the window? Taylor asked Maria.

So she can feed Bella on take off and landing, it helps the babies ears. Maria replied.

Oh okay.

Is now a time to say that I don't really like flying? Gabby asked.

Gabby rocked Bella and fed her as they took off and then she fell asleep, even though Laura was crying.

Bella slept the entire flight until they were about to land, where as Laura had cried herself out and gone to sleep for a few hours.

Bella had made her way through the row of seats as Gabby's arm got sore, then went back to Gabby.

Hey you are a good girl. Gabby said to Bella while she was waiting for the luggage, Taylor and Maria has gone to get coffees after a toilet trip.

Gabby pulled the pram off the conveyor belt and unclipped it, pulling it up carefully while still holding Bella.

Hey. Troy said, wrapping his arms around Gabby while she was still holding Bella.

Woah, hey. Gabby said, surprised.

Now how did you do that? He asked, eyeing the now up pram.

I'm getting very good at doing things one handed. Gabby said.

Let me take her. Troy said.

Hey gorgeous. Troy said, cradling Bella.

I'm thinking Taylor and I will catch a cab. Chad said to Troy as he, still holding Bella, began kissing Gabby.

Alright man. Troy replied.

Chad and Taylor as promised, decided to take a taxi.

Dad, car keys… Troy said, handing a pair to his dad.

I'm pretty sure the car seat is perfect. Troy said.

Want to come with us Maria? Lucille asked.

Thank you. Maria said.

Troy pushed the luggage trolley towards two black BMW suv's.

Want to put Bella in this one? Troy asked Gabby, pointing to one.

Sure. She replied,

Gabby opened the door and found a capsule in it's bay so she carefully put Bella in and adjusted the straps.

Troy loaded the luggage into the car and talked to his Dad before he and Gabby got in.

Hello. He said, leaning over to kiss her.

Troy, your Dad. His waiting. Gabby said through the kiss.

Troy pulled into an exclusive looking street.

Do you and Chad live down here? Gabby asked.

Yeah, we share a house at the moment… Troy replied, pulling into the driveway of a big house.

Bachelor's pad? Gabby asked.

Well, neither of us are what we call single so… no. Troy replied.

Three days later, Gabby and Troy were lying on his bed while Bella was asleep. Maria had gone to meet up with an old friend, The Bolton's had gone to the shops and Chad and Taylor were out for lunch.

Are you nervous? Gabby asked.

About what? He asked.

The finals… tonight? Gabby replied.

Not yet. He replied.

That's good. Gabby replied.

I'm actually more nervous asking you to move in with me. He said.

Gabby looked surprised.

Okay… well, one of the selling points of the house – UCLA is less than five minutes walk away, and apparently Taylor wanted to go there, so we figured it can't be a bad college, I've already talked to your Mum about it and she said that if you move, she'll move too so she can help out with Bella but… I told her I already had it covered. He said.  
Troy, I can't go to college, I'm just going to wait a few more months and get a job. Gabby said.

Gabby, I want you to still live your life, just because you've got Bella doesn't mean you can't go to college… I know you still graduated from high school, you sat the exams before Bella was born. My schedule pretty much fits in around yours and when it doesn't… there's Sharpay, your Mum, my Mum, Taylor… I can hire a Nanny. He said.

Troy, your missing the point… Gabby said.

What point? He asked.

I can't keep bumming off my Mum, and I refuse to bum off you. Gabby said.

You wouldn't be bumming off me, but… if you feel that way, I know how you could… even things out. He said.

How? Gabby asked.

Be my girlfriend and kiss me and um… wear this tonight. He said, indicating to his basketball jacket.

Wear your basketball jacket? Gabby asked

Well I wouldn't want any of my team mates hitting on you now would I? Troy asked.

Gabby stood in the hallway with Troy, he was pretending not to be nervous.

It's ok to be nervous, your gonna do great. Gabby said.

I'm beyond nervous. Troy said.

Gabby leant up and kissed him.

Mmmm, where's this jacket? He asked.

Bella's snuggled in it… Taylor has her. Gabby said.

Okay. He said.

Troy! Team meeting. A guy said coming out.

One sec. Troy said.

Gabby stood on her tippy toes and put her arms round Troy's neck. I love you. She whispered before running off.

Gabby dashed back outside and sat down next to Taylor, going to take Bella.

What have they done to you? Gabby asked, seeing a little lakers grow suit on her.

Bella grinned at her.

Troy's gonna love you. Gabby said.

The two bubs in Troy's entourage have been kitted out in Laker's suits, and hopefully they're warm enough because we're about to pump that cold air. The announcer said.

Gabby lifted Bella off the jacket and slid it on, cradling Bella half in the jacket.

Half time came, and the Laker's were 64 to grinned at Bella who was asleep in her arms as Troy's team came out, there were only family and friends left in the arena, and only that of the winning team.

Troy walked straight up to her, ignoring everyone else around her, I love you too. He said.

Really? Gabby asked.

Yep! He replied, taking Bella.

Look at you! Hey you've been a good girl. Troy said.

Little Laura, you too. Troy said, patting her head.

You've still got your favourites. Lucille said.

Well, this little one is practically like… my… Laura cries more. Troy said.

Were you going to say practically like my daughter? Jack asked.

What? No. Troy said.

Gabby woke when Troy climbed back into the bed, with Bella.

She was squirming. Troy whispered.

What time is it? Gabby asked, taking her.

Seven. He replied

So have you thought about moving? Troy asked as Gabby fed Bella.

A little. Gabby replied.

And…? Troy asked.

I'm weighing up the pro's. Gabby said.

Okay. Troy replied, kissing her forehead.

Gabby and Troy went out into the kitchen about fifteen minutes later for breakfast themselves.

Wow you guys, three thousand words. Taylor said, passing Gabby the paper.

What? Gabby asked.

Three pictures. She replied.

Gabby opened the paper to see her and Bella in the audience last night with the caption – Troy's girls. Then there was a photo of Gabby throwing her arms around him in the tunnel near the Laker's changeroom and a caption Last minute make out. Then the picture of Troy telling Gabby he loved her too.

Troy Bolton's girl finally comes out in the open, with their daughter dressed in a Laker's grow suit, like her Aunt (three months older) the baby sat snuggled in Gabriella's oh sorry Troy's jacket all night, until Troy returned from playing, where he said to Gabriella "I love you too" and took his daughter. It is believed Gabriella is just out of high school and with the positioning of Troy's mega mansion may be attending UCLA next year She is 18 and a half, a year and a half younger than Troy. Is he taken girls? The article read.

They um… think she's yours. Gabby told Troy as he came over, carrying Bella.

Really? Troy asked.

Gabby grinned as Troy's live interview went to air on TV. Bella and her were home with Taylor.

Troy Bolton, or should I say Daddy, how's life?

Life is great… Troy said.

Your daughter and girlfriend have just flown out to stay with you, why weren't they here all along?

Um… Bella is not my biological daughter… I met Gabby when she was three months pregnant and we hit it off, I was the second person she'd told, and we became friends, Chad was dating her best friend so we'd always be tag alongs, and then when she was about six months, I got signed, so I flew over here, I didn't really think about the consequence of missing Bella's birth um… so… Gabby couldn't fly and I wouldn't have asked her to leave her Mum and best friend in New Mexico when I couldn't be around twenty four seven so… she flew out four days ago and I've been trying to convince her to stay with me.

How long have you and Gabby been going out? The interviewer asked.

Her time or mine? Troy asked.

Both.

She'd probably say maybe two weeks… I'd say… 6. Troy said.

She's a lot younger than you, does that worry you or your family?

Neither. We started off friends, neither of us planned anything more, okay… maybe I thought about it but… we didn't expect anything, my parents love her because she's great, Dad was freaking out about catching a plane with two babies, but Bella was better than Laura, she didn't cry at all. Gabby's the perfect daughter in law. Troy said, before realizing what he said and bowing his head.

Perfect wife?

That too. Troy replied.

Troy walked in to hear Sara Barellies blaring from the kitchen.

I'm not gonna write you a love song, cos you need one, you … Gabby sang before turning round and seeing troy.

Hello. She said, turning the music down.

Hey… He said, hugging her to him.

I get the impression our families like us having alone time… your parents have gone out for dinner, my Mum's with this friend again and Chad and Taylor are going to the movies. Gabby said.

That had better not be a complaint. Troy said.

Oh it wasn't Mr. Six weeks! Gabby said.

How did I know you'd be watching that! He said.

Wouldn't miss it, you know that. Gabby replied.

What's cooking? He asked.

Maybe just a little surprise for dinner, after all, got to maintain appearances. Gabby said.

I asked them to edit that! Troy groaned.

Edit what? Gabby asked

The wife bit. Troy said.

Troy, your interview was live, and I'm just joking. I made casserole. Gabby said.

Troy and Gabby were sitting on the couch after dinner, making out when Bella stirred from her cradle.

I got her. Troy said, as Gabby went to get up.

I'm not disabled you know. Gabby said.

I know, but I like it. Troy said, sitting with Bella on the couch.

Thanks. Gabby said, taking her.

Troy watched Gabby feed Bella.

Jealous? Gabby asked.

What?

That she's getting my attention for a while. Gabby said jokingly.

No, but for that. Troy said, going to tickle her.

Wait on. Gabby said, climbing up ever so slightly and kneeling over Troy's lap, kissing him while still feeding Bella who was undeterred.

So this is the sexy side? Troy asked.

Define sexy. Gabby said burping Bella.

Bella instantly went back to sleep in her Mum's arms, she'd been up for most of the day so she couldn't be blamed.

I'll be back in a second. Gabby said, getting up.

Bella was now three months old and Gabby had flown back to New Mexico a week ago. Taylor was starting college in a week, but as Troy and Gabriella discussed, Bella wasn't about to let her Mum go for six hours a day, even if Troy was there for her.

TROYELLA split? Was the headline Troy woke up to on Friday morning. He'd expected it, after all Gabby had gone back home for a while. To Troy too it felt like they had split, he'd just come home from training one day and Gabby was gone, leaving a note.

Troy,

Good luck,

Gabriella.

To be honest, Troy and Gabriella had been Gabriella's longest relationship, the two hadn't had sex, or even kissed that much, but Troy's plans scared her, the whole perfect daughter in law, she's not my biological daughter, let's go to college thing. Gabby couldn't expect Troy to raise Bella without it being different. It would be Mummy and Troy, something Gabby had grown up with and didn't want for Bella.

Gabby flicked the TV on.

Troy, there's a rumour going round about you and Gabriella splitting is it true? A presenter asked.

Gabriella has gone back to New Mexico for a while. Troy said.

Have you broken up?

Honestly? I'm not really sure. Troy said, swallowing hard.

Gabby's phone rang and it flashed as Taylor later that afternoon.

Hi. Gabby said.

Hey you. Taylor said.

I don't want a lecture right now. Gabby said.

That's good. It's question time. Why'd you go Gabby? Troy loves you. His crying over here right now, if you had a good enough excuse you could have told it to him.

Taylor, I just can't deal with it at the moment. Gabby said.

Can't deal with what? She asked.

All the plans, the you'll go to college, perfect wife stuff… Bella doesn't have a Dad I don't want her growing up like I did, I'd rather just not have a man in her life. Gabby said.

Sure Troy says those things, but don't forget, his in it for the long haul, not just six months. He doesn't mean perfect wife tomorrow, he means perfect wife a few years from now… it's okay to be scared Gabby.

I just left him Tay… I didn't know what to say or do… I just got scared. Gabby said.

Lucille called Gabby that afternoon and asked her round for afternoon tea.

Gabby arrived and greeted at the door by Troy's grandmother.

This is one of Troy's friends Gabriella, Lucille told the old woman.

He always make me so proud. He marry a virgin you know. The old, half Italian woman said.

Mama, he said he'd be a virgin, she doesn't have to be. A woman who looked like Lucille said.

Same sing. The old woman said.

Anyway he promised that when he was fourteen. Lucille said.

Don't worry about her.

They were all sitting round the lounge room, when the front door opened.

It's just me Ma. Troy called out.

Lucille and Gabby froze.

I'll be back in a minute. Gabby said, taking Bella with her to the kitchen where Troy undoubtedly went.

Troy was sipping out of the orange juice container when Gabby walked in.

Hi. Gabby said.

Hey. He said.

Your Mum… invited me round. Gabby said.

You don't have to explain why you're here, so what we didn't work out, I guess the age gap was really something. Troy said.

Yeah, I'm immature and your mature. Gabby said.

I didn't mean that. I meant… maybe I come on a bit strong, I want stuff you don't. Troy said.

I love you, but… I don't want Bella to grow up like I did. Gabby said.

With my Mum changing men every few years, and me never really having a Dad, she doesn't already have a Dad, his out of the scene… Gabby began.

Gabby, you obviously don't understand that I want to be her Dad. Troy said.

While she's cute and little, Troy, you're an A grade basketballer, your gonna have girls begging for you. You probably already do. Gabby said.

Come here. Troy said, wrapping his arms around her.

If I wanted the girls that are offering right now, other than being a man hoar… they're only in it for the fame… I want you because you said you loved me before I did, you don't care if you're put on the screen at the basketball with jeans and my sweaty jacket on, you cook the best casserole, you give the best hugs, you don't care that I share a house with Taylor and Chad who are constantly making out… You can probably sit through my Grandma telling you I'm going to marry a virgin for gods sake…

I'm not going to beg you to come home with me, because I don't want you there if it's not where you want to be. Troy said.

I'll… think it over. Gabby said.

Okay sweetie, Can I hold Bella? He asked.

Sure. Gabby replied, passing her over.

Hey Baby, you've grown so much. Troy told Bella, making her smile at his voice.

Look at your dimples. Troy said.

Yeah, you're a cutie aren't you? Troy asked as Troy's grandmother walked in.

Troy, give Gramma a kiss, your sista in lounge. She said, kissing his cheek.

Troy and Gabby progressed to the lounge where he sat with Gabby on the carpet, still holding Bella.

So Gabby, are you going to go to college? Troy's Aunt asked.

Not this semester… I'm just going to wait and see how Bella goes. Gabby said.

Did you get accepted to any in particular? She asked.

Well, one of my friends and I applied to fifteen universities and got accepted into all of them… so… Harvard, Yale, Brown, UCLA, you name it I think we applied. Gabby said.

Wow, that's pretty cool. She's a smart one Troy. She said.

So which did you decide on, if you go? She asked.

Well, my friends gone to UCLA so… I'm thinking there. Gabby said.

Taylor freaked out the other day, someone told her as God mother if anything happened to you, she and I would have to look after Bella and she was like… can't she and Chad? Troy said.

I think I trust you more than Chad. Gabby said.

You think? I'm a lot more trust worthy. Troy said.

I'm going to walk Gabby home. Troy said.

You don't have to do that. Gabby said.

I want to. He replied.

So… have you settled in back here? He asked.

Not really. Gabby replied.

Okay… He said.

Not enough to tie me here… Gabby replied.

Okay… He replied, trying not to get his hopes up.

Troy… I'll start packing tomorrow. Gabby said.

Idea ten times better. Troy said.

What? Gabby asked.

We do the packing tonight and you come with me on the plane. Troy said.

Are you in a rush Troy? Gabby asked.

Before you change your mind. He replied.


End file.
